


Stargazing

by Blacksun321



Series: One Shots I Will Never Finish [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing, Understanding Sam, because actions sometimes speak louder than words, love does not need to be spoken, mute!bucky, my two soft boi’s, theres not enough of this paring!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksun321/pseuds/Blacksun321
Summary: Bucky takes a deep, rattling breath, and he hates himself more than he did before. When Sam says something like this he should not be met with silence.......Bucky has trouble speaking, but it’s a good thing that Sam understands.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the fic came around from the ask of a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. You know who you are though. Love you.
> 
> Anon; So... Love confessions while star gazing? Pretty Please. 
> 
> Me; Bucky/Sam okay?
> 
> Anon; Hell yeah! my sweet boys being all fluffy and cuddly I’m down.
> 
> Me; So the idea went away with me and the fic kinda became Mute!Bucky centric?
> 
> Anon; Stop questioning and give me the fic Sun. I will love it no matter what.
> 
> So here you go Anon, my favorite human Snuggie; hope you like it. Also a poem.
> 
> Stargazing  
> you whisper  
> treasure maps hold stars  
> and kiss me with the fire  
> of Sirius at its peak  
> i watch you as though  
> these constellations  
> never made sense-  
> it was only you  
> that held the earth together.  
> —mj

It’s night and they lie outside together, staring up at the stars. It's cool and breezy, the air smelling green and damp. Sam is warm and solid by his side, and Bucky feels like if Sam stops anchoring him to the world he'll fall right into the sky.

"JB?" Sam whispers. Bucky rubs his thumb over Sam's knuckles. "I'm--- I'm in love with you."

Bucky comes plummeting back to earth.

He gets like this and he hates it and it's awful. The more important the words are, the less he's able to say them. Before being his own person it was just that his accent in English was terrible, all Russian in his vowels deep and hard to understand; with normal-person levels of Important things, that were difficult or Impossible to say. And then there was Sam, and his persistent silences stopped being something to agonize over and started being just a difference. Things have always been different, with Sam. But now---

He gets like this and he hates it and it's awful, and he's going to start being like this around Sam, too, and that's the worst of all. It's going to be the same with Sam as it is with everyone else.

"Stop," Sam whispers. He puts his hand over Bucky’s clenched fist and squeezes. "I know, man. You don't need to speak, okay? You never do. You don't have to do anything JB. I gotcha."

Bucky takes a deep, rattling breath, and he hates himself more than he did before. When Sam says something like this he should not be met with silence.

But Bucky cannot speak. It's never been like this with Sam before, and even though he knows he won't be able to, he pretends like things are the way they were five minutes ago. He opens his mouth to try, and it's not possible. He can no more speak than he can fly, for all that sometimes Sam makes him feel like maybe he could.

He cannot speak so he rolls on top of Sam and kisses him, hard and frantic, and instead of being swept up in the passion of it Sam laughs into his mouth. Bucky pulls back, hurt and affronted and worried Sams reading him wrong, but Sam smiles at him with such heartbreaking sincerity Bucky can't move. "I already know," Sam says. He pushes Bucky’s hair behind his ear, and no one else has touched Bucky with such utter gentleness in such a long time.

"I know. It's all good," Sam says, tugging him down, and this time when their lips meet it is soft and slow and intense.

Bucky has no idea how Sam manages to express Bucky's feelings even better than Bucky himself can, but he's happy to let Sam keep showing him the way.

Holy fuck. Bucky is happy.

He pulls back and can't say anything, just smiles down at Sam, because Sam is beautiful and understanding and perfect and Bucky loves him.

Sam smiles up at him, tracing along the edge of his lips, and looks completely overwhelmed. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah. That. Exactly."

Bucky huffs a laugh and kisses him again. It still feels like he's about to fall away from the ground, but Sam is warm and solid and all around him, and really this is what kissing underwater must feel like; this weightless, close press, this complete dependence on the physicality of another, with the stars at his back and all the world before him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I do not own any thing of Marvel.
> 
> But marvel certainly own a piece of my heart.
> 
> So comments, criticisms everything is welcome.


End file.
